


Scamandercest

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Incest, Smitten theseus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Prompts about Theseus and Newt that I get on Tumblr.





	1. Flustered

How Theseus became an auror is a complete mystery to Newt; his older brother is always bumping into something, dropping things, being easily distracted just by a simple “hello” that he doesn’t know how he’s survived until then.

He has no idea until he decides to pay him a visit to the Ministry and one of his aurors, after recognizing him, leads him to the training area where Theseus is helping some of his aurors to improve their combat skills.

Newt’s worried for his brother’s safety and because he’s not very good at hiding his emotions the auror notices, which of course prompts Newt to ask if his brother is a good duelist (he has never seen him in a duel).

“Scamander?” The witch is clearly surprised by his question. “He’s the best! So incredibly talented and precise in every single one of his spells.”

Newt frowns, confused. Is she really talking about Theseus? Or perhaps he’s just a little bit clumsy in everything else except charms? After all he passed the auror test when he got the job at the Ministry.

“What is it, Mr. Scamander?” The woman insists after looking at him and since Newt has started to like her, he decides to talk about the Theseus he knows.

She’s so shocked… at first. Then, she starts looking at Newt in a very peculiar, curious way.

“Has he always been like that?”

“Well… not exactly, I think it started a couple of years ago,” Newt admits; when he was at Hogwarts Theseus was nothing like that at all. Something had clearly changed, but… what?

“He’s never been like that here. I can assure you, he’s anything but clumsy.”

Newt doesn’t quite believe her until they both enter the training area and he watches Theseus fighting against another auror in a way Newt never thought possible; the level of skill that it’s required to attack someone without words and so quickly is something not everyone has.

So… perhaps Newt’s wrong about his brother, maybe he’s always been.

When Theseus takes the wand of his auror and the training is finally over, Newt decides to walk towards him to congratulate him. The witch, Gabrielle, follows him closer.

“Hi, ‘Seus!” Newt beams at him and suddenly the Theseus he knows is back.

“Newt!” His brother grins from ear to ear, takes a few steps closer and the wizard next to him falls to the floor because the Head of Magical Law Enforcement is too distracted to notice he’s just collided with someone. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Everyone around them is in complete shock as one of the most powerful aurors in Europe bumps into a table and stumbles on the mat right before stopping in front of his little brother.

“You look so beautiful, little one,” Theseus blurts out, the huge smile still on his face.

“You always say that,” Newt giggles, kissing his brother on the cheek. A soft blush slowly spreads all over his face, but Newt guesses it’s because of the effort he put on the duel.

Theseus just stares into his eyes, glimmer and hope on his face until he says: “Well that’s because it’s true.”

Theseus takes him into his arms and breathes into his neck like he always does, until Newt can’t help but giggle.

“Let’s have dinner, little one.” After Newt agrees he adds: “I just need to talk to the Minister, but it’ll be only a second.”

He bumps into another table on his way out, almost knocks the snacks and the tea off it.

For a moment Newt wonders if his brother is drunk.

Gabrielle giggles, making him realize he just said that out loud.

“There’s nothing wrong with him, don’t worry,” she assures him. “He’s just an idiot in love. Love can turn anyone into a flustered mess.”

Newt doesn’t have much experience in that, but it sounds kind of logical in its own way.

“Do you know who is it? The person he’s in love with?” He asks, still not sure how to feel about it.

Gabrielle rolls her eyes at him.

“And I thought you were the clever one.” She chuckles, walking away as if that is answer enough.

Newt’s so confused.


	2. Changing

Newt decides to pay a visit to his brother in his new office at the Ministry of Magic. One of his aurors helps him to get in the office, because Theseus is in a meeting.

So Newt gets himself comfortable and starts looking around, talking to Pickett until Theseus storms into his office and stops in the middle of the room the moment he looks at him.

“You’re on my d-desk,” his brother stammers, face slowly turning red as his eyes roam over Newt’s body.

“Do you want me on the couch instead?” Newt must’ve asked the wrong question because Theseus gasps and turns into a deeper shade of red.

Theseus clears his throat, looking away from Newt. “I–I want you… No, I mean I just–actually you can stay right there. You look beautiful.”

Newt rolls his eyes at that. He’s wearing his same old coat.

“You just say that because you’re my brother!” He chuckles, although the sound dies in his throat when Theseus apparates a few feet away from him.

He puts his hands on the desk at both Newt’s sides as he leans forward, breathing heavily making him wonder if his brother is sick or just tired.

“On the contrary,” he says, eyes turning darker when they meet Newt’s. “Imagine for a moment that we’re not brothers and I’m just Theseus and you’re just Newt and I tell you that ‘you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on’.”

Newt blushes when he realises Theseus response has been completely honest. It looks like he wants to say something else, but Newt’s faster and says: “I’ve heard you got promoted.”

It’s not like he’s trying to change the topic, of course not. And certainly it’s not because he’s starting to feel flustered.

“I did, little one,” Theseus smiles, stroking Newt’s cheek. “I’m the Head of Magical Law Enforcement now, which means I can finally lift the travel ban they got on you.”

“Really?” Newt beams at him and Theseus has again that desperate look on his face.

“Yes, of course. Anything for you, baby,” his brother is getting closer, Newt can almost feel the tip of Theseus’ nose against his. “But I… Can I get a hug?”

Newt nods, smiling as he puts his arms around Theseus neck realizing they’re in an uncomfortable position because his brother can’t get closer.

“Perhaps if you just… s–spread your legs for m–me, baby?” Theseus sighs next to his ear, making Newt shiver. He does what he’s told, not sure why he’s feeling flustered out of the sudden.

Theseus gets even closer, standing right in between Newt’s thighs. He starts nuzzling Newt’s neck much to his surprise.

“Move in with me,” his brother whispers.

“I have my own place and–”

“Move in with me anyway,” Theseus insists, voice deep, hands slowly caressing his way down to Newt’s waist. “You can keep traveling… you just have to come back to me once you’re done.”

Newt starts feeling warm and a little bit dizzy, heart pumping violently into his chest. Something has changed inside him.

“You can think about it,” Theseus offers, staring into his eyes again. “Right now I need to tell you something important. Newt, I'm–”

“Sir, the Minister… Oh, sorry I didn’t want to interrupt–”

“You’re not,” Newt says at the same Theseus almost growls at the auror: “Five more minutes!”

But Newt pushes his brother away gently and gets off the desk, ignoring the hurt look on Theseus’ face.

“I can wait,” he assures his brother. “You have more important things to do.”

“Nothing’s more important to me than you.”

Newt’s not sure if he wants to tear up after seeing so much emotion in Theseus eyes or just tell him how silly he is.

He does not nothing of those things.

“I’ll be waiting,” he assures and finally Theseus nods and follows his auror instead.

But Newt doesn’t wait, he flees from the Ministry because he’s suddenly afraid of something although he’s not sure what exactly.


	3. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because you've hooked me on Newt/Theseus... what (*cough* about a story *cough*) if Theseus got himself engaged to Leta because he thought it would bring Newt closer, or at least be someone to remember him by? And what if Newt only gets close to Tina because, as an ass-kicking auror, she reminds him of Theseus? (And they confess this to each other cue happily ever after *HEART EYES*.)

“Are you going to… marry her?” Theseus is particularly tense that evening after meeting Tina; she’s decided to go to London to pay Newt a visit, but she’s also there because she always wanted to see the Ministry of Magic. So of course as soon as she set foot in there, Newt introduced the two of them.

“I… I thought about it,” Newt doesn’t like to mention it, especially not in front of his brother, who’s the reason why he considered to pursue a relationship with Tina in the first place. Which is… wrong. It’s unfair to want a relationship with someone just because they remind you of someone else. And Tina is much like Theseus. “But we only see each other as very good friends.”

His brother looks relieved at the answer, still looking at the door where Tina disappeared. Theseus walks towards his brother and sits next to him on the couch.

He takes one of Newt’s hands and intertwines their fingers together.

“You know why I was engaged to Leta?” Theseus says almost in a whisper, so close to Newt’s cheek.

“Because you loved her?” Newt chuckles, even though it pains him to say it not only because it hurt him to see Theseus with someone else, but because Leta was gone.

“Because she loved you,” Theseus says with an empty, sad smile that can’t fool Newt. “Because I thought… you’d be closer if I did. I thought you would spend more time with me… us. I know it sounds crazy and perhaps it was wrong, but at least I never lied to her. She knew it and yet she agreed anyway.”

“I don’t… understand,” Newt mumbles, but maybe part of him does because his heart is pumping like crazy into his chest.

Theseus chuckles.

“I don’t blame you, it doesn’t make much sense, does it?” He sighs, looking almost sad when he leans to cup Newt’s face in his hands. “I just… I don’t want you to marry anyone else.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m in love with you,” Theseus says, eyes full of hope and fear like he’s expecting Newt to run away from him at any second.

For a moment, Newt’s not sure if he’s dreaming or not… Although it can’t be a dream, because he’s shivering at the perspective of confessing the truth.

Theseus must’ve interpreted his silence as a rejection, because he suddenly looks like he’s been slapped.

“Are you disgusted with me? I can… We can pretend I didn’t say anything, but please don’t walk away from me. Don't–”

“I’m in love with you, too!” Newt blurts out before he can stop himself. “I was… I tried to date Tina because she reminded me of you.”

There’s silence at first, which allows Newt to watch as the true meaning of his words sink in Theseus’ mind.

Theseus is so happy he doesn’t even hesitate to press his lips against Newt’s and the magizoologist is so overwhelmed to think about property to stop himself from kissing back.

They’re both desperate, excited and so happy; the kiss is a mess of teeth and tongues and yet Newt thinks it’s perfect.

“Marry me,” Theseus gasps, lips brushing Newt’s still because he refuses to move an inch away.

“We can’t,” Newt says even though he’s blushing with happinesses at the mere thought.

“Of course we can, we’re purebloods.”

“People will talk.”

“Do you really care about what others say, Newt?” Theseus mutters against his neck, placing soft kisses all over his skin. “Because I don’t, I just want to be with you.”

“I…” Newt pulls softly Theseus’ hair so his brother looks back at him. He stares so mischievously at him after that Newt has to focus on what he’s going to say instead of the heat that’s spreading over his cheeks. “Let’s get married.”

Theseus takes him in his arms and starts placing kisses all over Newt’s face until his little brother can’t help but giggle.


	4. Like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the new movie last night and let me just say that it gave me some real scamandercest feels. Could we get a scamadercest drabble, maybe the first time Theseus found out Newt had impersonated him for something? or maybe even what would have happened if Tina either hadn't been there with Newt to stop Theseus from catching him or if she hadn't been able to restrain him? I love all of your scamandercest drabbles and I literally can't get enough of them, especially after the movie!

“Now, would you like to explain to me what are you doing here, little brother?” Theseus says once he takes Newt’s wand. He doesn’t look angry, just a little bit… frustrated. “And why did you think it was a good idea to impersonate me… again?”

“It was the only way to get in here,” Newt says, looking around him to see if there’s someone else from the Ministry near them.

Theseus seems to know what he’s thinking because he strokes Newt’s cheek to calm him down; it’s a very gentle caress.

“It’s just me. I didn’t tell anyone,” he assures staring into his little brother’s eyes. “I wouldn’t let them arrest you.”

“But you won’t let me go either,” Newt frowns watching as Theseus expression turns into something close to pain.

“I just want to spend time with you,” Theseus sighs, pressing their foreheads together. “But you’re constantly running away from me. If it wasn’t because you needed to go to the Ministry that day–”

“Do you really like spending time with me?” Newt cuts him off; why would a war hero want to be seen next to an awkward magizoologist?

“Oh, Newt… I would spend every single minute of my day with you if I knew you’d let me,” Theseus smiles sadly, leaning forward to kiss his brother’s cheek. “Now, please… tell me what you’re doing here.”

“I want to help Credence to find out who he is,” Newt admits.

“Grindelwald is looking for him.”

“I know.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I’m aware.”

Theseus rolls his eyes, but the way he smiles afterwards is completely sincere. He looks back at him fondly, pushing away the curls that have fallen over Newt’s eyes.

“I’m coming with you.”

“What? If the Ministry finds out they would fire you, ‘Seus…”

“Well let’s pray it doesn’t happen then,” Theseus grins, placing another kiss on Newt’s nose.

“Why would you risk your job because of me?” Newt says, confused and desperate for answers.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Theseus takes him in his arms, to pull him even closer. “I would do anything for you.”

“But–” Newt gets interrupted by soft, hungry lips over his, kissing him in a way he ends up completely flustered and red. “Theseus…”

“We’ll talk about this later,” he promises taking Newt’s hand. “Now we need to find the Lestrange family tree.”


	5. With me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh maybe something w dark!theseus trying to keep his little brother in the country through legal or non-legal means?

“I’m sorry, little one, but you know I can’t do anything for you,” Theseus says, taking Newt in his arms and kissing him all over the face. It’s really difficult not to giggle, but Newt still feels sad he can’t get out of the country yet. “I mean I wish I could, you know that, right?”

Newt nods, he’s sad, but he’s not irrational, he’d never ask Theseus do something that could get him fired. He knows his brother has done as much as he could to persuade the Minister to lift the travel ban.

“But you know what? I think it’d help you if you show them you’re following the rules.” Theseus smirks, finally making Newt chuckle when he nuzzles his little brother’s neck.

“And how do I do that?”

“Move in with me,” Theseus presses his lips to Newt’s soft skin.

“But I don’t understand why is that–”

“They’ll think I’m keeping an eye on you,” his brother looks up at him. “That way they’ll start trusting you again.”

“Are you sure?” Newt frowns, confused. He really doesn’t want to bother his brother more than he has done already. “Is it the only way?”

“Definitely, little one,” Theseus says. “The closer you are to me the better. They’ll think I’m changing your mind about working for me… for them.”

Newt’s not sure that’s the best way to get the Ministry’s approval, but he trusts his brother, he’s always helped him.

***

Theseus looks happier now that they live together; he always returns from work and the first thing he does is to take Newt in his arms and pull him close to him.

But he always brings the same disappointing answer to Newt: they don’t want to lift the travel ban yet.

“I told you it’ll take time, little one,” Theseus takes his hand and kisses it. “Besides, it’s not that bad to live me, is it?”

“I like living with you,” Newt admits; the house is big enough for the two of them and his bedroom is definitely better than the one he had at his own house. Theseus usually makes dinner and breakfast for the two of them and allows a couple of Newt’s creatures to roam free.

So yes, it’s great, but Newt still misses traveling. He needs to keep doing the investigation for his next book.

Perhaps he should start thinking about getting out of the country using less legal methods.

***

Newt leaves Theseus a note to avoid looking at him; he doesn’t want to see the disappointment written all over his face.

It doesn’t go well though, the man he’s supposed to meet at the bar doesn’t show up and when Newt’s about to leave, the Ministry aurors walk inside.

Turns out Newt is more famous than he thinks he is and the man decided to betray him in order to avoid prison himself.

Despite of everything Newt has done, Theseus hugs him and kisses him on the forehead.

“I didn’t know they were watching you, little one. I’m so sorry,” his brother apologizes to him as if it’s somehow his fault.

Newt doesn’t deserve him.

“Am I going to Azkaban?”

“Of course not, my darling,” Theseus pulls him closer, hands on Newt’s waist in a grip that’s almost painful. “I’d never let anyone take you away from me. It’s okay… I talked to the Minister and he agreed to reduce your sentence. House arrest, only for a year. Maybe less if you’re good, little one.”

Newt feels a little bit less worried, surely a year seems like a long time, but at least he’ll be able to stay with his creatures.

***

Once they get home, Theseus makes appear two silver bracelets around Newt’s wrists. Although Newt doesn’t know why his brother decides to add a couple of emeralds on each of them.

“So they match your beautiful eyes,” Theseus grins at Newt’s confusion. “I’m just trying to do this a little less hard for you, darling.”

Newt feels immediately guilty, of course Theseus is just doing what he thinks it’s best for him. That’s why his brother looks so happy, he’s just trying to make feel Newt better.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, baby,” Theseus kisses him on both cheeks, before rubbing their noses together. “I will take care of you.”


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some more Scamandercest? I loved Dark!Theseus, especially when he is willing to use any underhanded trick in the book to keep his precious little one with him.

It’s just been a month, but Newt already misses outside, even the streets of London look like a beautiful place to walk that particular evening.

Theseus never brings good news from the Ministry; the Minister doesn’t seem like he wants to reduce Newt’s sentence, because Theseus is always telling him that it’s better if waits until the end of the year to ask again.

His brother is constantly doing his best to cheer Newt up though; he always brings new creatures with him, always with a huge smile on his face as he carries Newt towards the living room. Then he sits on the couch, putting his brother on his lap, usually kissing Newt all over the face until his little brother starts giggling.

“Did you miss me, little one?” Theseus nuzzles his neck, hands on Newt’s waist.

“You’re so silly, ‘Seus,” he chuckles. “It’s been just a couple of hours.”

“An eternity,” Theseus complains, making Newt shake his head while he laughs.

But his happiness dies quickly, just as he sees his own bracelets, shinny and beautiful around his wrists.

Theseus notices his distress so Newt ends up telling him everything.

“I’ll talk to the Minister again, little one. Don’t worry.”

***

It happens a week after that; a night where Theseus Scamander arrives, determined and happy at their home. He takes his little brother by the hand to lead him to the couch.

“You’ll be able to get out of the house, little brother, isn’t that great?”

Happiness and hope bubbling inside his chest, Newt puts his arms around Theseus’ neck, although his brother takes one of his hands and kisses the bracelet.

Then, Theseus makes another bracelet appear on his own wrist.

“What are you–”

“This is to bind you to me. You see, the Minister only agreed to let you be outside if you’re connected to me. You go wherever I go.” For some reason, Theseus looks fascinated at the perspective and even though it’s not exactly what Newt wanted, he has to admit it’s better than to stay there all day. “You just have to be close to me at all times, if you really want to get outside.”

He nods, but he feels bad for Theseus, having to do this in order to help his brother.

“I’m sorry you have to sacrifice–”

Theseus cuts him off by kissing both his cheeks.

“Trust me, little one, this is anything but a sacrifice.” His brother take him in his arms, pulling him towards his chest. “Having you close to me all the time it’s like a dream come true.”


	7. Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fics are so good! Can you do one where Evil!Newt (in a relationship or not with Grindelwald) seduces Theseus to join them in the blue flame circle during that scene in fantastic beasts 2? I bet Theseus would cave hard

“Newt, please don’t. You’re not actually thinking of joining him, right?” Theseus looks in horror as Newt starts walking towards Gellert Grindelwald.

The magizoologist stops and turns to stare at his brother. He reaches out to him and Theseus immediately takes Newt’s hand, still not sure what to think of the whole situation.

“You know how the Ministry is when it comes to magical creatures,” Newt narrows his eyes. “They kill what they cannot understand without question. I don’t want a world like that for my babies. I want them to be free and happy.”

“And do you really think Grindelwald would help you?”

Newt smirks at Theseus, his eyes are glimmering in green and blue because of the circle of fire next to him. And he puts his arms around his brother’s neck to pull him closer.

“He’ll do whatever I ask him to,” Newt whispers soft and sweet, so close to Theseus lips. “You’ll come with me, right?”

“Newt, I can’t,” oh but it’s so difficult to even just say it, because Theseus is finally close to him, like he always wanted and yet–

“Come with me,” Newt says again, rubbing his nose against Theseus’, looking incredibly mesmerizing. “We have to be together, ‘Seus.”

“I…” Newt kisses him right on the lips before he can even say anything or even think and the sensation of his little brother’s lips on his are divine; Theseus feels dizzy in the best way possible… Then Newt pulls away and because Theseus is weak and an idiot in love he chases after that sweet mouth, but Newt just leaves him there.

And he crosses the circle of fire. Theseus goes right after him without hesitation.

“I like your style, Newton,” Grindelwald winks at his brother and Theseus is sure he’s never going to like the dark lord.


	8. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely adore your fics! Can i have a newt/theseus one where everything is fluffly and nothing hurts and they are toguether? Thank you so much!

Newt manages to arrive home a day before he had told Theseus he was going to; he knows his brother is still in the Ministry so he gets to his bedroom, feeds his creatures and decides to use that old invisibility cloak they had since he was in Hogwarts. It doesn’t work as well as it did years ago, but it’ll be enough for Theseus not to notice him sitting on the couch.

Newt tries not to chuckle when Theseus returns home, but quickly forgets about the surprise when he notices how… miserable his brother looks, he seems tired and thin (like he hasn’t eaten properly in weeks).

The magizoologist worries and gets a little bit angry when he realizes his idiot of a brother is not planning on getting himself something to eat.

He jumps out of the couch and the cloak falls inevitably to the floor.

“What do you think you’re doing, Theseus? Do you want to starve to death?”

Theseus doesn’t seem to mind the frown on Newt’s face, in fact he’s grinning from ear to ear like he just won the lottery.

“You’re back,” he gasps and basically tackles Newt to the couch.

“Theseus, this is serious, I–” but he gets attacked with kisses on his cheeks, his forehead and his lips and he can’t actually move because Theseus is all over him.

Newt tries to speak, but his words get muffled by soft, sweet lips every time he opens his mouth.

Theseus is laughing.

Finally, Newt manages to push his brother away trying hard not to chuckle when Theseus pouts.

“Why didn’t you mention in your letters you had a problem? Tell me, what happened?”

“What are you talking about, Newt?” Theseus frowns, confused. The weirdest thing is that he doesn’t look miserable at all anymore.

“Well… you looked sad when you arrived.”

Theseus rolls his eyes and purposely ignoring Newt’s protests he kisses him on the neck.

“Of course I was sad, my Artemis. I had to survive a whole month without you… I have missed you so much.”

Newt tries not to find that sweet, but he fails.

“But that is not an excuse not to take care of yourself. You’re not eating enough.”

“You know I lose my appetite when you’re away.”

Newt sighs, but cups Theseus face in his hands to press their lips together.

“You’re such a dork, you know?”

“But I’m yours and you’re mine and that’s all that matters, my Artemis.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Newt chuckles feeling completely happy now that he has returned home.


	9. Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy sunday morning- Scamandercest? Thank you!

Newt rolls over the bed, groaning. He tries to give himself strength enough to get out of there. He starts by grabbing the sheets to uncover himself when a strong arm wraps itself around his waist and drags him closer to the other warm body on the bed next to him.

Playful lips begin to kiss him on the back of his head. He giggles in response despite of himself.

“Stop it, ‘Seus! I need to get up.”

“It’s Sunday, my Artemis,” Theseus points out, taking one of Newt’s hands and intertwining their fingers together. “Stay with me.”

Newt tries to detach himself, but Theseus groans in protest and pulls him even closer to his chest.

“I’m going to make breakfast.”

“You can do that later,” Theseus insists, rubbing his nose against Newt’s soft hair.

“I need to feed my creatures.”

Theseus knows there’s no way he’s going to convince him to stay after that, besides he’s not cruel, he knows Newt’s babies must be hungry.

“I’ll help you and then we go back to bed, okay?”

“Fine,” Newt agrees, turning around so he can kiss Theseus’ forehead.


	10. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is still in Hogwarts and Theseus isn't any more but he wisits Newt and they have a cute date

There’s a reason why Newt doesn’t visit Theseus during holidays anymore, it’s because just his last birthday, when he turned 17 he discovered he had fallen in love with his brother.

Newt knows Theseus will never love him back, not in the way he wants anyway, but he also knows he can move on, he just needs some space. He just needs to be away from him for a couple of months.

Good thing he still has Hogwarts.

Theseus will be better without him anyway, he’s brilliant, successful and is 25 so he’d probably get bored of him easily.

He sighs and goes to the Great Hall to sit by himself that morning when someone pokes his shoulder. He turns around only to blush bright red because there he is, handsome Theseus Scamander, grinning from ear to ear at him.

For a moment Newt thinks it’s a dream, but he wouldn’t feel so flustered if that was the case.

“What are you doing here?”

“We always spend Christmas together and since you said you couldn’t come home because you were taking care of a creature I decided to pay you a visit,” Theseus says, staring fondly at Newt, completely clueless to the effect that look has on his little brother. “I talked to Dippet, he allowed me to stay. Isn’t it great?”

Instead of answering, Newt storms away from the Great Hall to hide in his favourite part of the castle.

Sadly, his brother knows him too well and he finds him in less than an hour.

Theseus sits next to him, close to the window, looking heartbroken.

“You just have to say it, Newt. If you really don’t want me here… I’ll go.”

It’d be easier that way, Theseus would be free of him and Newt wouldn’t have to suffer.

But he has always been such a terrible liar.

“I don’t want you to go,” he admits, moving out of the way when Theseus tries to caress his cheek. And then again that heartbroken look appears on his face.

Because of him.

“And yet you don’t want me near you,” Theseus whispers as if the words are hurting him. “Is it because of something I said? Something I did?”

Perhaps the truth… The truth will probably make Theseus feel so disgusted with Newt that he’ll choose to leave on his own.

“I’m in l-love with you, ‘Seus,” Newt stammers, tears falling from his eyes. “And I can’t see you as just my brother anymore and I’m sorry. And I–”

A fierce, possessive kiss shuts him up completely, lips followed by a clever tongue that slides in his mouth right after, making Newt shiver in pleasure.

“Oh, Newt. I can’t believe you thought I was going to reject you,” Theseus talks over Newt’s lips, hands firmly placed on his hips. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice I’ve been pining after you for months now! You’re such a silly, beautiful thing you know that?”

“So… you're–”

“I’m in love with you, too,” Theseus places kisses all over his face and neck, making Newt giggle. “Now, would you allow me to take you to Hogsmeade on a proper date?”

“Yes.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon in The Three Broomsticks, sitting next to each other, fingers intertwined. Newt can’t stop giggling and chuckling because Theseus is constantly kissing him.

“After you graduate, you’ll move in with me, right?” Theseus whispers in his ear, already smiling like the besotted dork he is.

“I live with you already, 'Seus!”

Theseus leans even closer, thigh rubbing against Newt’s, eyes getting slightly darker than they usually are.

“I know. But I was talking about my bedroom,” he says, placing a hot kiss behind Newt’s ear, making his little brother blush.

“Yes, I-I’ll move in with you.”


	11. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/b/o univers with albus, gellert or theseus as newts alpha

“See? This is why some of your aurors don’t want me around anymore,” Newt chuckles, stroking Theseus hair as the alpha buries his face in the soft curve of his neck.

Newt was just talking with some of Theseus’ aurors while waiting for him to come out from a meeting he had with the Minister. But his idiot alpha had came out earlier and found Newt chatting happily with an alpha and a beta and he almost growled at them. The aurors apologized and ran away from them while Theseus hugged his brother from behind and started to scent him.

“You’re mine,” Theseus kisses the back of his head and Newt just rolls his eyes knowing the alpha cannot see him.

“They know, ‘Seus. You already marked me,” Newt can feel the pleased smile against his skin. “You don’t need to do this every single time you see me talking to someone. They were just being kind!”

“Perhaps too kind.”

Newt sighs, turns around in Theseus’ arms and starts kissing him with everything he has; he opens his mouth, offering himself to his alpha and almost chuckles when Theseus moans in pleasure.

“You taste so good, my sweet omega,” Theseus mumbles over his lips, taking a deep breath before kissing him again, pushing his tongue inside to have more of Newt.

He can’t have enough of him.

Then, when Theseus is about to lose his control, when he’s close to forget they’re at the Ministry Newt stops.

“You need to promise me you won’t do that again, that you’ll let me talk to my friends. Remember we’re going to New York next week and I want to see Tina.”

Theseus tries not to growl at the name; he doesn’t like her that much because she’s an alpha and she’s very good friends with his beautiful omega.

The alpha groans like he’s in pain and tries to kiss Newt again. Not even trying to hide his amusement, the magizoologist puts a hand over his mouth.

“Promise me.”

Theseus sighs, completely defeated. Although it doesn’t bother him in the slightest. He likes giving Newt whatever he wants.

“I promise,” he says, smiling. “May I kiss you now?”

“Not here. Actually I was thinking about going home now,” Newt grins back, making Theseus shiver in anticipation.

“Yes, please, my Artemis,” he breathes, loving the sound of Newt’s chuckle he gets in return.

If he could, he would apparate both of them right into their bedroom, but they’re still inside the Ministry.

Not for very long though.


	12. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt telling Theseus about his schoolboy crush on Albus? Maybe jealous 'Seus and oblivious Newt?

It’s almost Christmas and Newt happily takes a sip of his hot cocoa in front of the fireplace. He always spends the holidays with Theseus, which is great because even though his brother is a busy wizard now, he doesn’t seem to be bothered by his presence.

And Newt likes to be at home with him, even though part of him wishes he was at Hogwarts all the time.

Because that’s where Albus Dumbledore is. Newt blushes instantly and looks down at his cup, trying to think of anything else, but failing. It’s so stupid to have a crush on his professor, especially because he’d never like someone like him, even if Newt was thirty years old.

“Tell me, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” Theseus ruffles his hair, before sitting next to him.

Newt smiles, biting his bottom lip before be looking back at his brother… considering. Theseus will definitely not judge him if he tells him, right? Besides, it’s just a silly crush, nothing else.

“Well… I wanted to talk with you about something,” Newt says, cheeks still burning.

Theseus leans closer, staring at Newt’s face, at his lips, his chin and his cheeks before looking back at his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Actually it’s something I wanted to tell you before, but it’s…” Newt giggles. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“I don’t think it is.” Theseus takes one of Newt’s hands and intertwines their fingers together.

“This is about someone I know, someone that has always been there for me, someone kind and helpful…” he says, feeling a little bit braver than before. He takes a deep breath and adds: “Someone I have feelings for.”

“R-really?” Theseus cheeks turn so red that Newt starts wondering if his brother is getting sick. Although his eyes sparkle so hopeful and happy that Newt immediately relaxes. If he was truly sick, he’d look tired, not so joyful and full of life like he is right now. Theseus is grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, my Artemis, I–”

“It’s professor Dumbledore!” Newt chuckles, he doesn’t want to interrupt his brother, but he’s desperate to get that out of his chest. “It’s so ridiculous, I know, but… ‘Seus? Are you okay?”

Theseus looks like he’s been petrified, but he glances back at him eventually, glimmer vanishing completely from his eyes. He pulls his hand away from Newt’s.

“He hasn’t… Has he–”

“Don’t be ridiculous, 'Seus!” Newt says. “Albus would never fall for someone like me.”

Theseus looks away from him, something is hurting him, Newt can tell.

He wants to ask if there’s anything wrong, but his brother is faster than him.

“Well… He’s an idiot then. But I’m also glad because he’s just too old for you, little one.” Theseus almost growls. “Why do you like that old goat anyway?”

“Don’t call him that!” Newt scolds. “And also are you joking, right? I mean Albus is brilliant, he’s an excellent wizard and his eyes… they’re so blue–”

“So you like blue eyes now,” Theseus is getting angry and irritated about something Newt has no idea what it is. “Also, your dear professor is not that great, if he truly was he would help his country like aurors do, like I do.”

Theseus doesn’t give Newt the chance to reply, because he storms off and Newt doesn’t see him until night.

It’s late and Newt’s still thinking about what could’ve upset his brother so much when Theseus sits on the bed, next to him.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I didn’t want to be… rude. Please forgive me.”

Newt touches Theseus’ cheek with the tip of his fingers and watches as his brother closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

“It’s okay, 'Seus. There’s nothing to forgive. I just wish you told me what’s upsetting you though.”

Theseus lips quirk up, but Newt knows that’s not a sincere smile, he knows there must be a reason why his brother’s eyes are not shinning anymore.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Theseus assures as he takes one of Newt’s hands in his and presses his lips to the back of it.

No, he’s not okay at all.


	13. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the 'Seus and Newt fic were he tells him about his schoolboy crush a HAPPY ENDING PLS 💖🙏😍

Theseus is teaching him how to dance. He insists that Newt will need it one day, especially if they do an special event in Hogwarts.

Usually Theseus looks happy when the two of them are just spinning around in circles in the living room, music spreading like waves inside Theseus’ house.

But he’s not smiling now, he’s not even looking at Newt while they dance and his expression is something like Newt can only describe as painful.

Newt stops, feeling Theseus grip tighten on his waist… almost possessively. His brother smiles at him, fingers gently pulling a few curls away from his eyes. But his smile is just… sorrow.

“What is it, ‘Seus? You’ve been acting all weird since yesterday, since I told you about–”

“I’m sorry,” Theseus buries his face in the soft curve of Newt’s neck. “I know this won’t make sense to you, but if they have a dance party at Hogwarts and if you… Just don’t dance with him, please?”

“Him? You mean professor Dumbledore?” Newt frowns, confused.

Theseus looks back at him and nods.

“Don’t dance with him, little one. Please.”

“I won’t, but… why?”

Theseus turns his head to stare down at their feet like they’re the most interesting thing in the world. He’s blushing.

“You’ll hate me if I tell you and I don’t want to lose you.”

“What are you talking about, 'Seus?” Newt takes his brother’s face in his hands to make him look at him in the eye. “You won’t lose me, I promise.”

Theseus hesitates, just for a second, just before taking a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you.”

Newt freezes; he tries to process the words, he’s already thinking about all those times that didn’t make much sense before, but now… Does that mean…?

“Were you jealous?”

“I still am.”

Silence. Newt’s head starts getting filled with all kinds of images of Theseus kissing and touching him in ways not at all proper.

He buries his face in Theseus’ chest, blushing to the tip of his ears.

“Please, Newt… Let’s just pretend I said nothing and–”

“Actually… I’d like you to take me on a date.”

Theseus grins at him like he has won the lottery and starts attacking him with kisses that he places all over his face until Newt giggles.

“Really, little one?”

“Yes.”

Theseus keeps smiling as they both begin to slow dance in the living room.


	14. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue with the scamandercest date? With theseus all kind and loving? But still unsure about dumbledore, LOVE your fics you're amazing !!

They have their date inside the house, right in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea and Newt absolutely loves it. He’s not very much fond of getting outside, sometimes people overwhelm him, but he was going to make an effort if that was Theseus wanted. Although it seems his brother knows him better than he thought.

So they talk about the creatures Newt has met in Hogwarts and honestly it doesn’t feel that different than any other day with his brother until Theseus pushes both of their cups aside and takes Newt’s hips to put him on his lap.

“Is this okay?” He asks and Newt blushes, but nods, trying to hold back a smile. He then starts kissing him on his chin up to his cheeks purposely avoiding Newt’s sweet lips.

Theseus is teasing him.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Newt protests, after feeling the soft touch of Theseus mouth for the third time on the corner of his lips.

“I am kissing you.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know, Artemis. What do you mean?” He appears to be dead serious, but Newt can see the mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Instead of answering the question though, Newt leans to press his lips against Theseus’ chuckling when his brother surrenders to the sensation and pulls him close.

But after a couple of seconds, Theseus pulls away, his eyes almost telling Newt something’s going on.

“What is it, ‘Seus?”

“Dumbledore.”

Newt rolls his eyes at him.

“I don’t see why he’s a problem.”

“You’ll be back at Hogwarts and you’ll see him every day and–”

Newt kisses him on the forehead to shut him up.

“I’m dating you, not him.”

“But what if he–”

“I won’t dance with him, I promised, didn’t I?” Newt smiles, but it’s obvious that the discussion hasn’t finished yet because Theseus keeps looking at him with those sad puppy eyes.

“What if he asks you out?”

Newt sighs.

“He won’t. Theseus, this is ridi–”

“But what if he does?” Theseus insists and Newt knows he won’t stop until he gets an answer.

“Well… if he  _did_  (which it’s honestly ridiculous and would never happen) then I would say no because I’m already dating you,” Newt sees the relief in Theseus’ eyes and can’t help but feel some of his irritation vanishing.

Newt smiles fondly at him and Theseus finally grins back, kissing his little brother’s nose.

“I love you, Artemis.”

“Love you too, silly.”


	15. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Theseus getting so upset over Newt constantly putting his wand in his mouth because on one hand it’s so dangerous! Ones don’t go in your mouth newt! On the other hand Newt with his wand in his mouth makes Theseus hot and bothered

“Could you please stop?” Theseus whines, looking at a very focused Newt.

He’s just so busy trying to get the new occamy to behave, to get inside his nest that he doesn’t pay too much attention to his brother, although it’s clear that something’s bothering him.

“How many times have I told you that’s dangerous?” Theseus sighs, walking towards him.

Finally, Newt looks back at him, Patrick has decided to behave after all and he watches as Theseus face turns completely red. His brother looks away from him for some reason.

Trembling hands reach out only to grab the wand Newt’s been keeping between his lips.

“Oh! That’s what you meant,” Newt says, but Theseus still refuses to look at him.

“Yes… It’s d-dangerous, you know that,” he scolds, although he lets Newt to take his wand back.

“Are you okay, ‘Seus?”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Theseus looks back at him, breathing heavily, eyes glued to Newt’s lips. “Fuck! I need to… go.”

He basically runs towards his bedroom, leaving Newt completely bewildered.


	16. If you hurt him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus giving albus the "if you hurt newt" talk he's jealous because newt likes albus and not him?

This is worse because right in front of him is a good man that truly loves his little one. It was embarrassingly obvious the moment Theseus saw the two of them together; Albus Dumbledore couldn’t even look away from Newt.

He can’t blame him though, Newt’s so easy to love, so beautiful and kind and brave and so perfect Theseus often wishes he wasn’t a Scamander so he could woo him properly, so he could have a chance.

But he doesn’t have it and so he has to stay behind, looking as someone else holds Newt’s hand the way he wants to.

He doesn’t stay long when they’re together, he can’t just watch as Dumbledore kisses Newt and makes him blush. He can’t watch it because it hurts.

And it hurts so much.

“You have to take care of him,” he warns, voice already broken; it’s so obvious it makes Dumbledore quirk up a curious brow at him.

“I will. I love him.”

Theseus narrows his eyes and his hands turn into fists on his lap. But he needs to be strong for Newt, because Newt loves Dumbledore.

Because Newt loves him and he doesn’t love Theseus.

“If you hurt him… If you make him cry…”

“If that happened I’d let you punch me in the face,” Dumbledore smiles.

Theseus doesn’t smile back, but nods. And he really has no idea what to say anymore.

“You love him.”

“Of course I do, he’s my brother,” but Theseus knows Dumbledore is not talking about that.

He knows the truth, but at least he hasn’t told Newt yet. And Theseus is sure Dumbledore never will.

“I’m so sorry.”


	17. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant with Theseus' child, belly already showing!Newt throughout Crimes of Grindelwald. Characters reactions, even more protective Theseus and creatures, Theseus desperately trying to reach Newt through the fire at Grindelwald's rally. (I'm so thirsty for Scamandercest with pregnant!Newt)

It takes them by surprise, but it’s definitely one of the best things that has ever happened to Newt. He sits at the table, stroking his belly and grinning from ear to ear while he waits for Theseus.

His creatures knew before them; Nancy has turned into a fierce mother hen around Newt because of that, she doesn’t let anyone near him, except Theseus because she knows the baby is his. The Nifflers are constantly giving Newt golden coins, diamonds, pearls and jewelry and the magizoologist hasn’t been able to scold them for that because he knows it’s their way to show they care about the baby.

Theseus practically storms into their house and takes Newt in his arms; the magizoologist is really shocked that he can still lift him as if he weighed nothing… Because Newt’s belly is huge now.

But Theseus doesn’t seem to care, in fact he’s absolutely over the moon. He almost cried out of happiness when Newt told him he was pregnant. When he gets home he always showers Newt with kisses before kneeling in front of him and pressing his ear to Newt’s round belly.

“What about the travel ban?” Newt says, making Theseus’ smile vanish.

“They don’t want you travel, but we can try again in the next couple of months.”

Even though he knows Theseus is doing his best to get the Minister to lift the travel ban, he also knows that his brother is glad, because he worries about Newt, more now than ever.

But Newt needs to go to Paris. Because if the rumors are true then it means Grindelwald is about to recruit Credence and he can’t have that. He can’t fail that boy a second time.

He can’t, even if Theseus gets angry, even if Albus doesn’t like the idea.

Because even Albus, the man who has been writing to Newt about Credence and Grindelwald got upset when they met at that rooftop. Because Dumbledore didn’t know about the baby, not until he saw Newt.

“Newt, you can’t… You’re pregnant.”

“Yes, I’m pregnant, not sick! I can do this, I can take care of myself,” Newt had growled, hating to be treated like a child.

Albus looked at his belly then and something in his blue eyes changed. He seemed so lonely and sad when he reached out to him that Newt forgot his anger.

“May I?”

Newt nodded, thanking Merlin Theseus was not around to see Albus stroking his belly almost with reverence. He wouldn’t like it.

“Please, Newt. Don’t go.”

But he knew then he didn’t have a choice.

He doesn’t have a choice.

***

Tina’s livid when he finds her in Paris, she’s so angry she keeps referring to him as ‘Mr. Scamander’ the whole time. But Newt knows it’s because she’s so deeply worried about him and the baby.

She’s mad, but she agrees to help him anyway, hovering over him the whole time, like he’s some kind of fragile thing now. It always makes him roll his eyes.

***

Newt knows something’s wrong the moment they set foot in Père Lachaise; all these people gathered in one place just to hear Grindelwald talk… It’s a trap. But Newt can’t apparate yet, not until they find the others and he talks to Credence.

There are so many people and yet Newt feels like Grindelwald is looking directly at him, but he can’t be… right?

Everything turns into chaos after his brother arrives with his aurors and part of Newt regrets leaving him; Theseus looks exhausted and worried, like he hasn’t slept in days.

He doesn’t see him, not until the chaos stops and Grindelwald orders everyone to disapparate.

But then it’s too late.

“Newt?” Theseus runs towards him, but he’s stopped by a long line of fire, coming from the blue circle around Grindelwald. And the flames burn in the middle of the two, keeping them apart.

“Hello, Newton,” Grindelwald smiles at him, eyes roaming over his body, stopping over his belly. “It’s been a long time I see… You look gorgeous pregnant, you know that?”

Theseus is trying to get to Newt, but all the spells he casts seem useless.

“'Seus…”

“Please do look at me when I’m talking to you, darling,” Grindelwald sounds irritated, although not angry… yet. Newt reminds himself that man can kill him in the blink of an eye so he turns around to face him. “Good boy.”

Grindelwald crosses the flames to get closer to Newt.

“Get away from him!” Theseus yell, followed by Tina, but Grindelwald ignores them all.

“Your baby is going to be as beautiful as his Mummy,” the dark lord grins, stopping just a few inches away from Newt. “He’s going to be happy and safe, if you make the right choice of course.”

Grindelwald is lying, he’s just trying to manipulate him. But the dark lord makes him doubt just with one word.

“Apollo? I like that name.” The dark lord approves.

Even Theseus gasps in shock.

“Now, listen to me, Newton… If you stay, you’ll die and your baby will die too. Because this fire will consume Paris completely,” he whispers, taking Newt’s hand. “But if you come with me–”

“He’s lying, Newt,” Theseus says, making the magizoologist look back at him.

“I’m trying to save you, Newton!” Grindelwald takes him by the chin to get him to look back.

It doesn’t make any sense. He has to be lying, why would he want to protect Newt of all people?

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“Well… darling. I can’t leave you here. I’m gonna save you whether you like it or not.”

He touches Newt’s forehead then and suddenly… everything turns completely dark.


	18. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask if you still take requests. If yes, could you please write scamandercest where Theseus is in love with Newt but thinks it's unriquited because Dumbledore or Gellert or Percy is always flirting with Newt. Until Newt kisses him and tells him that he never had feelings for anyone exept Theseus.

That’s it! He’s never going to invite his friend again… Actually, Percival Graves is not his friend anymore because if he was he wouldn’t make heart eyes at his little one the whole time.

But Newt… What if Newt likes him back? Theseus shakes his head, smiling sadly. What difference does it make if he likes him or not? His real problem is that he’s in love with Newt and his little brother doesn’t love him the way Theseus wants.

Newt giggles at something Percival says and Theseus just wants to throw the coffee over that damned auror and his annoying smirk.

“You have so many freckles, Newt,” Percival notices, eyes roaming all over his brother’s body, looking for exposed skin.

Newt looks away shyly and Theseus tries not to think how much Newt’s skin reminds him of the night sky, his freckles are like stars… Theseus could spend a night just tracing figures over them, on Newt’s back or his thighs…

“I’d like to count them all,” Percival winks at Newt and the cup next to Theseus breaks into tiny pieces, startling the other two wizards.

“Are you okay, ‘Seus?”

“I’m fine, Artemis.” His Artemis, his Newt. Not anyone else’s.

When Percival finally goes, Newt walks towards him and takes his hand. Theseus feels like he’s able to breathe again.

“What’s going on, 'Seus?”

“I don’t want you to be with him, because I’m in love with you and I’m so fucking jealous right now,” he blurts out, desperate and of course regrets it immediately. “I’m so sorry, Newt. I–”

Newt cuts him off, kissing him on the lips, grinning when Theseus can’t help but kiss back.

“You silly. I only have feelings for you. I don’t want anyone else.”

“So you’re… in love with me as well?” Theseus knows he looks like an idiot, smiling like that, but he just doesn’t care at all.

“Yes.”

“Am I dreaming?”

Newt rolls his eyes.

“You’re an idiot, 'Seus.”

“Guess I’m not dreaming then.” He says even though it still feels like a dream, something he has always wanted.

Theseus takes Newt by the waist and kisses him properly this time, still thinking he’s never going to invite Graves to his house again.


	19. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt giving Theseus amortensia but Theseus is already in love it just makes him akt on his feelings

Newt regrets it almost immediately; it’s wonderful to have Theseus telling him all those things he has always wanted to hear from his brother, but he knows it’s wrong.

“I’m in love with you, little one,” Theseus almost jumps from his seat, leaving the cup on his desk and wrapping himself around Newt. He kisses him all over the face and Newt scolds himself for being so selfish and doing this to Theseus. “I love you, my Artemis. I love you so much. Please marry me.”

Newt’s tearing up because that’d be perfect, to hear Theseus proposing, but not like that. One of Theseus’ aurors walks in the office and stops cold when she sees her boss holding and kissing his brother.

She doesn’t seem surprised, not at all. She smiles and excuses herself, telling Theseus she didn’t want to interrupt anything.

When Theseus sits on the couch, humming happily what it seems to be a love song and puts his brother on his lap to nuzzle his neck, Newt decides that enough is enough and gives his brother another potion to ‘wake him up’ from his trance.

Theseus starts to remember what he said and did and blushes bright red, looking away from Newt. Although he doesn’t push Newt away.

“Did you put something in my tea?”

Newt nods.

“Was it veritaserum?” Theseus looks up at him in confusion. “Why would you–”

“What? No!” Newt tilts his head and frowns. “Perhaps you still don’t remember what you did…”

“I do!” Theseus blushes to the tip of his ears. “I confessed my love for you! Oh, Artemis, I’m so–”

“I know that wasn’t you,” Newt assures, feeling his heart breaking. “It was just the amortentia talking!”

Theseus pulls Newt even closer to his chest, refusing to let him go.

“Amortentia? Why would you give me a love potion?”

“Because I wanted you to feel the same way I feel about you, but now I’m so sorry, 'Seus. I know you must be angry with me and I–”

Theseus cuts Newt off with a kiss on the lips and when he pulls away, the first thing the magizoologist says is: “Perhaps the potion hasn’t worn off completely yet…”

“Newt, my Artemis… You are so silly sometimes,” Theseus looks back at him adoringly. “You know that damned potion does nothing if the person is already in love with the other right? Well… Apparently it just takes away your self control, but that’s it.”

“What? But that means…”

“That I’m in love with you? Yes, Artemis. I’ve been in love for years now.” Theseus chuckles, kissing Newt all over his face. “And now I’m glad you did what you did otherwise I’d be pining after you still, thinking it’s unrequited. But now that I have you in my arms I’m not gonna let you go.”

Newt giggles, but his amusement vanishes quickly when Theseus starts to kiss him on his neck.

Theseus uses his wand to close his office’s door and put a silencing spell on it and Newt thinks it’s a  _great_  idea.


	20. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write something about newt being pregnant when queenie and jacob show up at his apartment? maybe daddy to be theseus shows up to talk to newt about the ministry meeting earlier that day- i can imagine jacob being confused and queenie saying "they're purebloods, honey" sorry if this is really specific, you're one of the few writing scamandercest right now ;_;

It’s a little bit hard to get upstairs with his round belly, but it makes Newt smile every time to feel it with his fingertips, to notice just with his hands how much it has grown.

His little Apollo.

“Sweetie! Oh, you look so beautiful!” Queenie grins, looking at Newt with such a happy expression on her face.

Jacob looks amazed at him. Then Newt remembers that in the non-wizarding world men can’t get pregnant.

“That’s great, Newt! You’re gonna be a Mummy!” He says, completely honest and the magizoologist can’t help but chuckle.

“I love him already,” he strokes his belly and looks fondly at it. Then, he seems to remember his manners and adds: “Would you–”

“No, honey, don’t worry about that! You sit and I’ll make dinner for the three–four of us. I suppose your brother will be hungry when he gets here.”

Newt sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Queenie, could you please stop reading my mind?”

“Sorry! You know I can’t help it.” She giggles and disappears into the kitchen.

Theseus walks in the house when Queenie is serving the dinner. He introduces himself quickly to the other two and practically runs towards Newt’s side.

“I’m sorry about what happened back in the Ministry, my Artemis,” he mumbles, looking like he truly is sorry, even though it wasn’t his fault. “We’ll try again in a couple of weeks.”

Newt was disappointed at first and a little bit sad, but at least he knows he wouldn’t be able to travel right away; there’s maybe just a month left for his due date.

He nods and smiles and Theseus kisses him on the lips hard and then all over his face while he puts a hand over his belly.

“You look so pretty, my Artemis, so round, with our beautiful baby inside–”

“Please, Theseus,” Newt blushes. “We’re not alone!”

“Does it bother you?” His brother asks Queenie and Jacob.

“Not at all,” Queenie grins while Jacob looks pretty much confused. She turns at him to add: “They’re purebloods, honey, that’s why.”

Jacob looks from Newt to Theseus who’s already nuzzling his little brother’s neck and his lips quirk up at the sight of the two of them.

“You truly love him, don’t you?” He smirks, glancing at Theseus.

“I’ve been in love with him for years,” Theseus says, kissing both of Newt’s hands. “He’s the best thing that could ever happen to me.”

“I love you too, silly,” Newt says, affectionate. Theseus chuckles and keeps kissing him until Newt begs him to stop because ‘please behave, 'Seus! We have guests and they definitely want to at least have a decent conversation instead of watching us making out’. Theseus gives him three or four more kisses just to make him giggle before he sits back on his chair, although he keeps a hand over Newt’s belly for the rest of the evening.


	21. Dancing part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation where there's a ball in Hogwarts and Theseus ask Newt to dance with him, and Albus realizes that maybe he's jealous so he ask Newt to dance with him

Albus is already thinking about dancing with Minerva; they’re friends and that’ll help him not to think about dancing with someone else, one of his own students, one that he saw in the mirror of Erised, just a couple of days ago.

He promises himself not to think about Newt Scamander like that and yet he makes the boy stay with him a couple of minutes after each class just to see if he’s okay, to ask about his day and absolutely enjoy the way Newt looks at the floor and blushes to the tip of his ears.

Albus shouldn’t think about him and yet he wishes he could help him to become the magizoologist he wants to be and watch it all up close. He shouldn’t care and yet he knows Theseus Scamander is going to come to Hogwarts just to spend time with his little brother during the Ball. And he also shouldn’t listen to the voice that is constantly telling him that Theseus wants more from Newt than just sibling love and that they are  _unfortunately_  purebloods.

And Albus is just an old man, definitely too old for someone like Newt.

“You seem distracted, Albus,” Minerva smiles at him knowingly. “Looking for Scamander again?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about, Minerva,” Albus lies, feeling his face heating up.

“Well… there he is with his brother.”

Albus tells himself he shouldn’t care, but his eyes immediately look for him in the crowd, but Newt is easy to spot; a boy with reddish hair and lovely freckles and a smile that shouldn’t hurt Albus the way it does, just because it’s not directed at him.

Newt seems to be having a great time with his brother and that should be enough for Albus.

“I’m so sorry, Albus.”

“It’s okay, Minerva. I’m fine.” But part of him doesn’t like at all the way Theseus pulls Newt closer when they’re dancing or the way they look into each other’s eyes.

“You should ask him to dance with you.”

“I can’t.”

“It’s just a dance, Albus. And this is his last year.”

_And you probably won’t see him again_ , it’s what Minerva doesn’t say, but Albus understands anyway.

“Thank you,” he tells her, before kissing her hand and storming towards Newt, who just finished his second dance with his brother.

“Would you dance with me?” Albus taps Newt’s shoulder and smiles, praying to Merlin his feelings are not written all over his face.

Theseus frowns at him. Newt’s face turns adorably red. But he looks sad.

“I’m sorry, professor, but I promised my brother I would dance only with him.”

Albus looks at Theseus then.

“It’s just a dance, I promise.”

Theseus glares into his eyes, clearly understanding the true meaning of his words and then… he sighs.

“It’s okay, Newt,” he tells his little brother, before kissing his cheek. “I’ll be close though, if you need me.”

Albus sighs happily when he finally takes Newt by the waist and pulls him close, and loves the way Newt giggles in response.

“Your brother is quite protective of you,” he comments, enjoying the warmth coming from Newt’s body and the lovely smell of his hair.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous.”

“So… you two are dating then.”

“Yes,” Newt’s cheeks turn red again.

Albus tries very hard not to feel, but the wound is already open and his mind keeps imagining Newt and Theseus together and married and it  _hurts_. More than it should.

“I hope you are happy,” the song is about to end and his time with Newt too. He leans forward to kiss the boy’s forehead. “I just want you to be happy.”

Newt goes back to Theseus’ arms and Albus walks away from them.

Because it’s the right thing to do. He’s too old for him anyway and he’ll always be.


	22. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love all the one shots you write especially the scamandercest ones! I love how pure they are! But if I could propose a prompt I would ask for something a bit more angsty what about the brothers being together but facing disapproval from everyone around them or them having to keep their relationship secret...
> 
> Dark!Theseus Scamandercest

Theseus covers his face with his hands, exhausted, feeling completely alone in his office… thinking about how many problems he has now that Grindelwald has escaped; he has no idea where to find him, but needs to, actually he wants to find him to kill him because he hurt Newt.

His beautiful Newt; he’s also thinking about him, because his mind always ends up filled with memories of Newt. He thinks of his smile, his freckles, the way his reddish hair looks under the sunlight. He thinks about how much he loves him.

But Theseus doesn’t love Newt the way a muggle loves or should love his brother. They’re purebloods, but it’s forbidden for Theseus to love his brother because muggles would never accept that kind of relationship, which is ridiculous.

It makes him feel absolutely mad.

He hasn’t told Newt and he doubts his little one has noticed because that lovely man is an oblivious little thing. But Theseus needs to do something soon, he cannot risk Newt falling in love with someone else, because Newt is his and he’ll always be.

He cannot be anyone else’s.

There’s a knock at the door and Theseus is about to yell at the person to leave, but he remembers he was waiting for the Minister so he decides to compose himself.

However, the person who walks in the room is not the Minister but one of his aurors, Harrison, so Theseus feels free to narrow his eyes at him, although it doesn’t seem to work at all.

Harrison sits in front of him.

“If this is some kind of–”

“I know where Grindelwald is,” the auror assures, there’s no doubt or hesitation in his eyes. But before Theseus can say anything the man’s face changes completely.

It’s not Harrison anymore.

“Hello, Scamander. I’m here to talk business with you,” Grindelwald smirks.

Theseus knows there’s no point in attacking him.

“You tried to kill my brother,” he hisses, trying not to bare his teeth at him.

But tgst gets a reaction from Grindelwald; it makes him lean forward and growl.

“I never tried to kill Newton!” He snarls and then he sinks back into his seat. “I hurt him and it was a mistake I’m not going to make again.”

It would be foolish to believe a wizard like that, no matter how pained his expression looks.

“Why have you come here?”

“You and I have so much in common, Scamander,” Grindelwald’s lips quirk up again. “You play by the rules, but you don’t actually like them, do you?”

“Please do get to the point,” Theseus says as neutral as possible, because Grindelwald’s right and he probably knows it.

“You’re in love with our lovely Newton,” the dark lord whispers and grins from ear to ear when Theseus jumps from his seat.

“He’s not yours, he’s  _mine_.”

“Of course, Mr. Scamander… I was just trying to say that you could have that… You could have him if you wanted, if you helped me. We can change the law, you could marry him, keep him forever.”

Now  _that’s_  temptation and Theseus is definitely willing to hear more of that.

“You got my attention.”

***

Père Lachaise is filled with blue light; Theseus is getting down the stairs and Newt follows behind, puzzled.

“He’s right, little one. This world is broken, but we’re gonna fix it,” he whispers, turning around to stare at Newt’s hurt expression and he looks so beautiful even when he’s in pain. “Everything I do I do it for you, little one. My love.”

Theseus kisses him on the lips and mumbles a spell, the one that makes Newt fall into his arms.

He’s going to keep his little one forever.


	23. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you could write some Scamandercest with a secret established relationship but it being found out on New Years. Like, they're at a party or something and they just get so excited that they kiss each other at midnight with other people around. Also, love your writing, it's so amazing!

“Happy New Year!” Queenie says and after her all the other people around start hugging each other and moving their wands to make sparkles appear.

Newt is laughing and leaning against Theseus who has an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Newt has had an amazing year; he just published his first book, met amazing new friends; Tina, Queenie and Jacob are nice and they actually like him and his creatures.

Also that year Theseus told him that he loved him more than a brother.

They’ve been very happy ever since.

“Happy New Year, little one,” Theseus takes Newt’s face in his hands and grins from ear to ear. And then he just kisses him on the lips, almost like he’s been starving.

Newt forgets about everything else for a moment and kisses back… at least until he thinks they have never told anyone about their relationship. He gently pushes Theseus away, only to find everyone looking at them.

Then Tina smiles like nothing has happened and Jacob mentions something about the new pastries he’s going to make and Queenie just winks at them, making Newt relax.

The other aurors keep talking about the food and all the things they’re going to do that year.

He used to think he was going to be judged and rejected for being in a relationship with Theseus, but it seems his friends don’t care about that. They still like him.

It seems Newt was worrying over nothing after all.

Theseus kisses him on the cheek and Newt intertwines their fingers together, completely happy.

It’s a good way to start the new year.


	24. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThesNewt with extremely protective Theseus?

Newt doesn’t realize what’s going on, but everyone else does. Tina sees how Theseus always stands between them and Newt, like he’s trying to shield him from the two sisters, the first time they met.

The MACUSA workers watch as Theseus seems to know exactly what Newt needs before he even opens his mouth to ask for it; the older Scamander hands him a potion, answers to a question Newt hasn’t asked or finds the damned Niffler even before the magizoologist himself starts to look for it.

He’s constantly making sure Newt eats properly (which makes the others feel a lot better, because they are also constantly worried about him) and he’s always bringing him his favourite tea.

Newt always says it’s because Theseus is an overprotective brother, and although the older Scamander is certainly overprotective, the way he looks at him it’s not the way a man would look at his little brother. At first it’s confusing for them, until Queenie tells them they’re purebloods. However it’s still something they’re not used to, but they just want to see their magizoologist happy.

It’s also a little bit amusing how Newt can be so oblivious to Theseus besotted look or his heart eyes or the way he blushes every time Newt kisses him on the cheek.

Theseus even presses his lips to Newt’s neck and mouth and although it’s always just a little peck, it’s unbelievable how Newt still thinks it’s something a sibling would do.

Then they start to pity Theseus Scamander.

“Honey,” Queenie decides to do something, because Theseus constant pining is heartbreaking. The older Scamander is in the kitchen, making tea and coffee for them, while Newt is happily sitting in Tina’s living room. “Kissing someone’s neck or lips is not something a couple of siblings would do. Teenie and I don’t do that.”

“What do you mean?” Newt narrows his eyes at her, confused.

“Your brother is in love with you,” Tina blurts out, desperate.

“What?” Newt blushes lovely to the tip of his ears. “Are you sure?”

“Trust me, sweetie,” Queenie winks. “He’s head over heels.”

“Well…” Newt looks at his own hands, shyly. “That’s okay… Because I’m in love with him too.”

Behind Newt, Theseus almost drops the teapot and the cups he was carrying, but Tina stops them before hitting the ground with a quick movement of her wand.

“Is it true, little one?” Theseus says, not even trying to tear his eyes away from Newt. The magizoologist tries to hide behind his hands, but the British auror is faster and takes both hands in his. “Is it?”

Newt nods, face completely red. Theseus beams, right before attacking his little brother with kisses all over his freckled face.

“I love you, little one,” he keeps saying, until Newt giggles and decides to press their lips together.

Theseus practically purrs and Tina has to remind them they’re not in their own house and there are two other people in front of them watching.

She mumbles she regrets telling Newt about it, but Queenie knows her sister is happy for both of them.


	25. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More omega Theseus being possessive or jealous over alpha Newt? It's a dynamic I didn't know I'd love till now 😍

It’s a nightmare to be in love with an oblivious alpha, but Theseus is and there’s nothing he can do about. Although he wouldn’t do anything to change it either; Newt is a good alpha, an incredible attractive, beautiful alpha that is capable of controlling and making friends with (as he describes it) any beast he wants.

And if he’s honest, watching Newt petting a dragon or riding one like it’s just a horse it’s a huge turn on for Theseus inner omega. He’s always thanking Merlin because they were born purebloods.

He can already imagine how perfect their pups will be.

Theseus just loves when Newt comes back from a long trip to pay him a visit, the only problem is that he’s not the only one in the Ministry of Magic that wants to be bitten by him. Theseus has to get out of his office as soon as he smells Newt’s alluring scent because he knows half of the Department is trying to flirt/exposing their necks in front of him.

One of those days Newt is so distracted talking to Pickett, he misses completely the moment Theseus bares his teeth at one of his aurors because that omega is trying to ask Newt out while tilting his head slightly to the side so Theseus’ alpha notices his unmarked skin.

Luckily, he’s too afraid of Theseus not to run away when his boss starts to glare at him.

Another day he finds Mason chatting happily with Newt and touching too much his left shoulder, which makes Theseus see red.

He talks to her later, completely shocked and furious because the thing is… She’s an alpha.

“What do you think you’re doing, Mason?” He hisses, he doesn’t even bother trying to hide his jealousy.

“I know boss, but I… I wouldn’t mind him to have me, I’d let him even though we’re both alphas,” but then, when she notices Theseus fire in his eyes, she adds, shivering: “But of course that was before I knew he was your alpha, boss. I’d never touch him now that I know.”

“That’s the right answer, Mason.”

Sometimes Theseus persuades Newt to scent him; he tells his brother it’s because he doesn’t want to attract alphas (even though he’s never had any problem with rejecting unwanted advances).

He sits on Newt’s lap and enjoys watching his brother’s freckles disappear under an adorable blush.

“Scent me,” he purrs, hoping Newt gets it this time, but he doesn’t.

“Are you s-sure?”

“Please, I  _need_  it.”

Newt nods then, shyly, and starts rubbing his nose against the curve of Theseus’ neck in a way it’s really difficult for the omega to focus. Theseus has to bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

Newt never takes advantage of the situation and Theseus is glad to have an alpha so respectful, however sometimes… it just frustrates him  _a lot_.

He enjoys the look on everyone’s faces when they realize he smells just like Newt, because even though he’s the one being scented, it’s a clear sign that Newt is  _his_  alpha.

Although Theseus knows he is not yet, but he will be. He’ll make sure of that.


	26. Obscurial Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Can you please write someting about Obscurial Newt? Anything.

When Newt is three years old he’s kidnapped by a wizard that ends up selling the boy to a rich, muggle family because he needed the money and they payed him in jewels and gold.

But the family doesn’t really love him and they start to fear him when strange things begin to happen around him. The first letter from Hogwarts arrives and they think it’s a prank, with the second they start to connect the dots and by the third and fourth, Newt begins to be rejected by his own family.

Father starts hurting him every time something weird happens in the house and Newt cries and recoils in the attic until his unfocused magic tries to protect him. It’s powerful and scary like dark sand in the air that can tear things apart.

They are so scared of him they decide to abandon him on the streets where Newt is taken again by a group of wizards and witches (as they call themselves) that want him to help them take care of magical creatures. Newt does it at first, he likes creatures and they seem to like him, but as soon as he realizes those poor occamys, nifflers and bowtruckles are being mistreated he decides to escape with them. He takes one case one of them had enchanted to keep the creatures and just goes away.

By the time he turns sixteen and one auror finds him, Newt doesn’t really trust people too much.

However there’s something about this wizard, he’s kind and patient and looks at Newt in a way anyone has ever seen him before: like he truly cares about him.

“Theseus Scamander,” he introduces himself with a smile, his eyes are glimmering with a strong emotion Newt is not sure he can recognize. “I’m going to take care of you from now own, Newt.”

He also knows his first name and although Newt is not sure that’s a good sign, he decides to trust him.

***

The kidnapping of his little brother affects all the Scamander family, but especially Theseus. While mother falls into depression and father starts drinking away his sorrow Theseus focuses his pain on hatred and determination.

He hates aurors because they didn’t seem to care enough about what happened to their Newt, that’s why they stopped looking for him after a couple of months and Theseus never forgave them for that.

So he decides to look for his little brother himself, but to do that properly he needs to become an auror. And he focuses all his energy on those two things.

One day one of his “friends” says that Newt could be dead by then and Theseus loses it: he punches him in the face. Another one mumbles that he’s obsessed and Theseus decides to not have friends at all because he doesn’t need them anyway.

Instead he recruits wizards and witches outside the Ministry of Magic to help him, while he begins to work for the Ministry. And he’s such an excellent auror that he becomes Head of Magical Law Enforcement in a couple of years.

He also spends that time trying to find Newt and when he does his brother has become a beautiful, scared teenager that looks more like a forest nymph than a wizard.

Then, a couple of days in Theseus house, he finds out Newt is an obscurial; his obscurus is really powerful and that amount of energy hasn’t killed Newt yet, which means Theseus can help him control it.

He does, after earning Newt’s trust by helping him take care of his creatures. But even though the obscurus is more in control, Theseus knows if the Ministry finds out about Newt they’ll kill him.

And Theseus can’t have that, he loves his little one and no one is going to take him away from him.

When Newt turns eighteen the perfect idea comes to Theseus mind; he’d be more protected by the law if he gives Newt his last name.

And to do that he has to marry him. Theseus grins from ear to ear while he tells himself how brilliant his idea is and tries to convince himself that he does it just to protect Newt. Although he knows that’s not true because even though they’re purebloods and it wouldn’t be unheard of, Theseus has never told Newt he is his brother.

He should though, but he’s not going to do it. Not now that Newt is blushing deliciously after Theseus proposal and has just kissed him on the lips, it’s just a peck but enough to have him smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.

It’s okay, no one needs to know he’s his brother, because after a couple of months he’ll be Newt Scamander, his lovely husband.

And they’re gonna be so happy together.


	27. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just drop by and want to tell you, you are so great and you always make my day. Whenever i feel dull and tired, i just open my tumblr and look at your fics, then i'm fill with joy again 😘😘 thank you very much. Right and i would like to see this prompt to be written: Newt usually will come back for dinner if he didn't say he wouldn't in advance. But this day, he goes out at noon and doesn't come back after sunset. Can be nrh or maybe scamandercest, write whatever you like

It changes him forever, the day Newt doesn’t come back home for dinner; Niffler, their cat, is the one that looks for Theseus and takes him to the alley where Newt is being beaten up.

Newt is so young, he’s only eighteen and full of hope and Theseus would hate if someone smashed that hope.

He sees red the moment he watches the men kicking his brother even though he’s on the floor, just trying to cover himself.

Theseus has them on his knees in the blink of an eye, on the ground crying like the cowards they are when they find out Theseus is a sergeant.

They spend just a few days in prison and Theseus learns that law is not enough sometimes, because it takes Newt almost two weeks to feel good again, two weeks of being on the bed with bruises and pain and Theseus constantly hovering over him like a worried mother hen.

But it’s okay, according to Newt, it’s great because he managed to save the dog the men were hurting, the dog that he has adopted and named Pickett.

“See? It’s okay because we saved Pickett,” his brother assures, smiling like he doesn’t have a black eye or his lip is not swollen.

“You’re crazy, little one,” Theseus mumbles fondly, kneeling next to the bed and kissing Newt’s knuckles one by one until he makes him chuckle.

His father would’ve killed him if he knew how Theseus felt about his own brother; sometimes he thinks he knew and that’s why he did the best he could to keep them apart.

But now there’s no one that can keep him away from Newt… No one will.

Newt doesn’t have to know. He also doesn’t have to know that Theseus hunted down the men that hurt him and killed them. It wasn’t difficult, it was completely satisfying.

He doesn’t have to know that Theseus has promised himself he’d use whatever means necessary to protect Newt.

Because sometimes the law it’s not enough.

***

When Newt Scamander turns 25 he becomes the most protected man in the city; most people think it’s because his brother is the Head of Law Enforcement, but that’s just part of the truth.

He’s safe anywhere he goes because he has shadows following him around; he’s safe because Theseus Scamander has a group of people working for him, killing for him, making sure Newt is happy.

Newt has his own animal shelter now, one that his perfect brother built for with the money he has made working for the police… Or that’s what everyone says at least.

It really doesn’t matter; Newt doesn’t care about those details anyway…

It doesn’t matter because Newt comes back home to Theseus’s arms safe and completely happy, babbling about animals most of the time and Theseus could hear him all they long while they cuddle on the couch.


	28. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weeks ago I sent a prompt about Theseus and Newt being in a very small place? in which Newt is pressed against Theseus and the last one is getting very aroused? And it ends up with some smut? :D
> 
> (Maybe not exactly what you asked for, nonnie, but I hope you like it anyway.)

Newt likes to call it his office, although his brother usually complains about that being just a tiny box in which Newt keeps his potions and ingredients and it’s “definitely not enough for two men” but usually after a couple of seconds of complaining he shuts up and helps him prepare the food for his creatures.

Both of them are constantly bumping into each other, because well… Maybe Theseus is right and there’s not much space there.

Newt starts cutting some pieces of meat for his Nundu and he’s too focused he forgets about Theseus for a moment and takes a step back and feels a chest, a muscled chest pressed against his back.

Theseus groans, mentioning something about being stuck in the middle of Newt and a weird looking desk.

Perhaps it’s because he’s just so tired or just the ridiculousness of the situation, but Newt bursts into laughter.

“Wait, Newt… Love, please don’t move too much…” Theseus voice sounds weird, but Newt can’t stop, he can’t, at least not until he feels his brother’s hands on his hips and something  _else_ pressed against his lower back.

Theseus moans and Newt turns around, cheeks burning as he notices the reason why his brother is so… uncomfortable.

“I’m so sorry, Artemis,” he mumbles, looking anywhere but at him. “I didn’t… I mean–”

“I understand,” Newt assures. “It’s normal… I was just–I know this has nothing to do with me.”

He tries to leave the place to give him some space, but Theseus takes him by the arm and, staring into his eyes, he shakes his head.

“Actually, this has everything to do with you. Newt, I’m in love with you and I want you and I’d like to be with you in a way a brother shouldn’t,” he blurts out, nervous, scared; fingers shaking around Newt’s wrist. “And I understand if you don’t want to see me again, but I needed to tell you. I couldn’t let another day… another year pass without letting you know.”

It’s a surprise to him, not an unpleasant one, but shocking enough to not allow him to move for a couple of seconds.

Theseus misunderstands his silence for rejection and nods, looking at the ground as he tries to get out, but this time is Newt the one that stops him by pressing his chest against his brother’s.

“Artemis,” Theseus gasps, cheeks as red as Newt’s.

“I’d like to be with you, too,” Newt mumbles, before kissing Theseus on the lips.

The kiss is enough to make him react, because suddenly Newt is the one being pressed against the desk, neck turning red under Theseus rough bites.

Theseus starts rubbing himself against Newt and the magizoologist moans out loud in such a way it makes him feel a little bit embarrassed.

Theseus loves it.

“Can I take you?”

“Right now?”

“Yes, please… Artemis, let me take you now…”

Theseus bites him again and Newt is sure his neck is going to be full of hickeys the next day, which is probably what Theseus wants.

“Alright,” he agrees with another moan as Theseus carries him and sits him over the desk.

Shamelessly, Newt surrenders into the next devouring kiss and puts his legs around Theseus waist.

“I feel like I’m gonna end up loving this tiny box you call  _office_ , little one,” he breathes over his lips, looking quite smug.

“Shut up and keep kissing me.”


	29. Need (omega Theseus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I love your little jewels so much! I was wondering... can we get a continuation of that reverse-A/B/O ficklet in which Theseus is an omega and wants Newt to bite him? It's a really unique concept and you wrote them so well I'm intrigued for more. Thank you ♥ (atte: ropesandfurs from ao3)

He has to make Newt realize what’s going on or make him snap, make him lose himself in Theseus’s scent, which, to him of course sounds like a pretty interesting idea.

The first step is to lift the spell he uses to decrease his scent; it’s really useful when omegas don’t want to attract the attention of every single alpha around, but this time it’s necessary for Theseus to get rid of it; at least only when Newt is around.

There’s a knock at the door and Theseus is already grinning from ear to ear when he smells Newt’s alluring scent.

“It’s Newt,” the alpha says, always polite, even though it’s not necessary at all. “May I come in?”

“Of course, love,” it’s incredible that the pet name hasn’t made Newt realize what’s going on.

Theseus hides his face behind the book he’s pretending to read, so Newt can’t notice the way his lips quirk up when he hears the alpha take a deep breath.

“I’m hungry, ‘Seus,” his eyes get a bit dark and Theseus shivers, waiting for Newt to bite him. “Are you hiding cookies? Why does your office smell so sweet?”

Well, it was too good to be true.

“No, I don’t have anything like that, but if you’re really hungry I guess we can go–”

“Oh!” Newt realizes indeed too late, but his reaction is priceless. His face turns so red his freckles seem to disappear. “It’s you! I’m sorry, that was very rude…”

“Not at all!” Theseus assures, rising from his seat and getting closer. Newt looks little bit flustered. “I just… I forgot the spell to hide my scent this morning, does it bother you?”

Newt shakes his head.

“No, it’s f-fine.”

“Great, because I need you to scent me,” Theseus keeps walking towards him until Newt is practically against the wall.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he mumbles.

“Why not?” Theseus rubs their noses together, making Newt gasp at the intimate contact. “You’ve done that before.”

“Yes, but you didn’t smell like that,” he points out and Theseus chuckles.

“You said it didn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t… I think I like it,” Newt admits and Theseus’s inner omega is almost purring at that.

“I like your scent too, Newt. Please scent me,” he says and the alpha’s hands are on his hips in a second like they’ve always belonged there.

Newt nods and starts nuzzling his neck like he always does, but this time it takes longer that expected, this time the alpha seems to be drowning in Theseus’s scent.

“I’ve been thinking about having pups,” he comments and tries not to giggle when he feels Newt growing tense and pulling him closer to his chest. “Can you imagine, love? Me, so round I can barely move, filled with lovely pups…”

Newt growls, lips looking for that spot on the omega’s neck. The one is for an alpha to mark.

But he realizes quickly what he’s doing… and moves away, making Theseus whine out of frustration.

“I’m so sorry!” He says. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“You didn’t,” Theseus wants to pull out his own hair. “I know you’d never hurt me, love! Besides I want you to bite me!”

“What?” Honestly Newt would be the only person to look surprised, almost everyone in the Ministry knows Theseus Scamander wants to bond with Newt.

“I want you to be my alpha, I want to have your pups! It’s incredible that you haven’t noticed how much I love you!”

The alpha freezes and Theseus thinks, for a painful moment, he’s going to be rejected, but then Newt smiles and says: “I thought you were waiting for… I thought you wanted a… better alpha?”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!” Theseus almost growls taking Newt’s face in his hands. “You’re a perfect alpha, you silly! Why can’t you see how incredible you are?”

Well… It’s going to take a while, but Theseus is going to make him see how amazing he is.

“I love you, too,” Newt whispers, smiling at him.

“Prove it and bite me,” he demands, inner omega purring in anticipation.

“Are you sure?”

Theseus presses Newt’s face against his neck and almost moans when the alpha’s lips make contact with his skin.

The bite hurts, but just for a second before the pleasure starts to spread all over his body.

“We’re going to have so many pups, they all are going to be perfect,” Theseus sighs with a smile on his face, feeling happy to be finally claimed.


	30. Oceans

He doesn’t actually notice until Newt is sixteen years old; when Theseus offers him his own flat to stay. His brother has just been expelled from Hogwarts and he’s sad and doesn’t actually want to face their parents at the moment.

Theseus doesn’t blame him; they’ve never been very kind to Newt.

But he can be kind to him for them; he can take care of him and give him everything he needs.

And that’s when he starts to notice; Newt’s not a child anymore and he certainly doesn’t look like one either. Despite of everything that happened, Newt’s eyes glimmer with joy every time he mentions a magical creature. His hair now looks like it glows under the sun and his smile is one of the most beautiful things Theseus has ever seen.

Newt has become prettier. He doesn’t have to look at him all the time to realize that, not that he’d just… stare at him.

His brother doesn’t seem to appreciate life indoors so, much to Theseus’s concern, he decides to start traveling on his own.

He begs him to stay, but it’s useless, Newt doesn’t even want to talk with him anymore and Theseus heart hurts to see how distant they are from each other, emotionally speaking.

Newt pays him a visit every now and then. The problem is that every time he goes back, he looks prettier than the last.

He gets flustered for no reason when Newt looks up at him; it has reached the point where Theseus turns into a clumsy mess whenever his brother is around, it makes Newt laugh which is good, but that only means Theseus is distracted again because Newt lights up the whole room every time he smiles like that.

Some of his aurors have noticed; they know it’s better not to ask their boss anything when Newt’s around because Theseus is too focused on his little brother to pay attention to anything else around him.

It’s not his fault… Newt just gets more beautiful every time and Theseus is just a man…

A very weak man who’s aware they’re both purebloods and they’d be perfect together.

Theseus is incredibly proud of him; he likes to take him to the Ministry’s balls, although Newt doesn’t always look comfortable there and Theseus honestly doesn’t blame him, some of the people in the Ministry can be real jerks sometimes.

“I’ll just go talk with the Minister and we’ll dance the whole night, alright?” Theseus could stay there actually, just staring at Newt’s incredible beauty, but he has things to do, besides, his brother would find that weird after a couple of minutes. He kisses Newt’s hand before going, adoring the way his brother blushes.

Something happens though; Theseus doesn’t realize just how much people’s opinions can affect Newt sometimes, especially if he thinks he’s embarrassing his big brother somehow.

“Are you sure you still want me here, ‘Seus?”

“What kind of question is that?” Theseus caresses his hair. “Of course I do, little one!”

Newt goes away again after the ball and Theseus can’t tell him how he really feels about him.

He comes back to England, but gets himself his own place, away from Theseus.

They still see each other, mostly because Theseus does everything in his power to see him. But he can almost feel the distance between them, even though Newt’s a few feet away from him.

“What is it, little one? Please talk to me…”

Newt looks away and shakes his head shyly; he doesn’t want to go back to the Ministry and doesn’t want to be seen next to Theseus because he says he’s going to embarrass him somehow.

“That’s not true, Newt… Newt, I–”

He doesn’t stay long in England, there’s always a new creature, there’s his book waiting to be published and Theseus is breaking inside; he’d like to be there for Newt in each and every single one of those things that are clearly important to him, but it’s obvious Newt doesn’t want him back.

Theseus goes to his book signing, but when he tries to hug Newt for the photos, his brother moves away from him.

It hurts him every time.

Theseus is starving for Newt and he’s just withdrawing into himself even more.

Maybe he just has to accept that Newt will never love him the way he does. Even though it’s a painful thought.

He’s still there for him every time Newt goes to the Ministry for the travel ban to be lifted.

And the fifth time he just can’t take it anymore and pulls him into a hug, just to feel the warmth of his body and smell the wildness of his hair.

Theseus still loves him as much as he did when he realized he was in love.

Newt doesn’t hug him back and Theseus has to watch him walk away from him again.

He didn’t know love could be that painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Oceans by Seafret.
> 
> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	31. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Married scamandercest....After months of infertility for both of them Newt learns he’s pregnant after visiting a healer for an injury. Theseus is a teary mess when Newt gets home and tells him the news.

Theseus worries too much when Newt comes back home with a wound, it doesn’t matter how many times he explains to him it’s just a scratch he always ends up trying to patch Newt up himself.

The magizoologist decides to go to a healer before going back home this time, Amber; he trusts her, she’s a great healer that has gotten used to his lifestyle.

“What was it this time, Newt?” She almost rolls her eyes after looking at the wound on his arm; it’s nothing serious, the Zouwu got scared and accidentally hurt him. “Just tell me it wasn’t venomous.”

“She’s not,” Newt confirms… then bites his lower lip and adds. “But I’ve been feeling a little bit dizzy lately, just in the mornings.”

Amber heals the “scratch” quickly and then asks him to stand still. She mumbles a weird spell and starts walking in circles around him with her wand up.

The light on the tip of her wand turns yellow and she smiles gently.

“Will you be seeing your husband tonight, Newt?”

“Yes, why? What happened?”

“You can tell him he’s going to be a Dad soon,” she says and Newt’s heart jumps in his chest with happiness.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. You’re pregnant, Newt.”

***

Newt can’t stop grinning and looking at his belly even though his pregnancy it’s not visible… yet.

He walks into his home, only to be attacked by Theseus. His husband doesn’t even let him utter a word because he’s already kissing him like he’s been drowning without him.

“I’ve missed you so much, little one,” Theseus breathes against Newt’s soft lips. “Come, I’ll make us dinner…”

“Wait, I need to tell you something.”

Perhaps it’s not the best way to say it, because Theseus immediately worries.

“What? What is it?”

Newt kisses him on the forehead, pushes him towards the couch and sits on his lap.

“Everything’s fine, you silly. It’s great actually,” he rubs their noses together before adding with a huge smile: “We’re having a baby.”

They’ve been waiting so long for this, that Newt doesn’t blame Theseus for freezing on the spot.

Then he starts tearing up and pulls Newt’s head down to kiss him all over the face.

“A baby!” He mumbles in awe, staring from Newt’s eyes to his belly with adoration. “I’m going to be a Dad!”

The magizoologist chuckles, holding back his own tears.

“You make me so happy, Newt,” Theseus sobs while burying his head on his chest.

Newt starts running his fingers through his hair lovingly.

“You make me very happy, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	32. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about a scamandercest fic where Theseus is a businessman and Newt works at a flower shop?

“That man is really handsome, sweetie,” Queenie whispers in Newt’s ear while he’s trying to get his cat Lily to behave; maybe it’s not a great idea to have a cat in a flower shop after all.

“But I thought you liked Jacob,” Newt frowns at her, confused. Although he forgets about that when Lily jumps at his chest and starts purring.

It makes him giggle.

“I meant that he’d be great for you,” Queenie smirks. “Besides, he’s staring at you.”

Newt turns around, only to realize that his friend is right (the man is really handsome) and he’s also a little bit flustered. He blinks a couple of times without looking away from Newt.

“Do you need anything?”

The man blushes, clears his throat and starts rubbing the back of his head.

“Actually… I was looking for you, Newt. My father told me you moved to New York so I… decided to introduce myself. I’m… your step brother.”

“Theseus!” Newt smiles.

Her mother recently got married again; it took him by surprise because she had spent many years alone after Newt’s father died and then suddenly she fell in love and married a couple of weeks after meeting that man.

“My father hasn’t forgiven me for not going to his wedding, but I was… really busy at the moment,” he says, leaning over the counter a little. “I went to visit them last week and my father told me you were working here…”

“Where do you live?”

“I live in London, but I have a house here,” Theseus stares at his own hands on the counter, looking suddenly shy. “But I’ve been thinking about moving to New York. I come really often anyway… Also, if I do that means I’ll get to see you often… if you want that, of course.”

“I’d love to,” Newt smiles.

He turns his head up and just… stares for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

“My father didn’t mention you were so–”

“Weird?” Newt chuckles.

“Beautiful,” Theseus says, making him blush. Suddenly Newt’s pretty much aware that Queenie’s watching the whole thing.

***

Theseus keeps coming back and he brings Newt pastries from Jacob’s bakery, he also brings food for Lily and a beautiful ribbon that makes her look incredibly cute.

He has to flight from London to New York often until one day he tells Newt he’s gonna stay permanently.

“He’s in love, Newt,” Queenie tells him one day, while they both making bouquets for a graduation ceremony.

“Who?”

“Theseus.”

Newt almost drops the bouquet he’s carrying and looks back at Queenie.

“Do you think that’s why he moved to New York?”

“Absolutely,” she smiles and Newt is not entirely sure he likes that… He knows he should be happy for him though.

“Do you know them?”

Queenie rolls her eyes, ruffles Newt’s hair fondly and sighs.

“He’s in love with you, Newt!”

The redhead chuckles, amused, of course Theseus is not in love with him. People like him don’t fall in love with someone like Newt.

“He’s kind to me because he’s my brother, Queenie–”

“Step brother,” she corrects him, before adding: “And trust me… that’s not the reason why he’s here almost every single day.”

Newt shakes his head; she’s just confused.

When Theseus comes to the flower shop that day, he almost bumps into Queenie.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you!” Theseus mumbles, flustered.

“You never see me, but that’s okay, I understand,” she winks before taking Lily with her to the back room and leaving the two of them alone.

“Newt…” Theseus smiles, taking his hand. “I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me… to get to know each other.”

“Of course!” Newt doesn’t understand what Theseus truly means until he leans over the counter and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’ll come back for you in a couple of hours, little one,” he grins, eyes glimmering with hope and happiness.

Newt watches him go, still not believing what happened.

“You were right, Queenie,” he mumbles when she comes back.

Newt knows he’s grinning from ear to ear, but he doesn’t care… He’s just really excited about the date he’s going to have with Theseus.

“I’m always right, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	33. Dancing to your heartbeat

Theseus is thirteen and Newt is five the first time they dance together. His little brother has no idea how to do it, but he wants to try because he saw their parents dancing the other day and “they looked so happy, Thee” and Theseus agrees because he realizes he’d do anything for Newt.

When Newt gets expelled from Hogwarts and arrives at Theseus’s flat in London, he does the first thing that comes to his mind to cheer Newt up and just starts dancing with him. They both get lost in the music and Newt’s tears of sorrow turn into tears of joy. The boy ends up nuzzling his big brother’s chest.

“You’re the best, ‘Seus,” Newt sighs into his clothes and Theseus’s heart beats in a funny way.

When the war is over they dance into each other’s arms, laughing and sobbing because they’re both alive and they’re together. They dance for hours and when Theseus looks back at Newt, face red and cheeks wet because of the tears and thinks he’s never seen someone so beautiful before.

Newt chuckles and Theseus takes his face in his hands and starts kissing him all over the face because his heart aches in a very good way.

“Don’t leave me, little one,” he tells him, suddenly afraid of his own feelings because the love he has for Newt is not the same one should feel for his brother.

Of course, Newt doesn’t see it.

“I won’t, you silly.”

Perhaps it’s better that way.

Theseus dances with Newt in their cousin’s wedding; he’s thirty-three and his brother twenty-five. He hasn’t stopped loving him; he’s still in love… part of him thinks that he loves him more now and that everyone could just… see it if they look close enough.

Everyone except Newt.

Theseus closes his eyes for a moment and just enjoys the sensation of Newt’s body against his, his lovely scent and the way their fingers feel when they’re intertwined, like they belong together.

But he can’t dance every single song with Newt and they’re pulled apart and Theseus ends up dancing with Amy, their cousin.

“Can you imagine yourself dancing with Newt in his wedding day?” She asks, excited. “I wonder how his partner is going to–”

“I’m sorry, Amy, but I don’t feel well…” Theseus says before leaving her like the coward he is.

But he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want to dance with Newt knowing he’ll be marrying someone else… knowing he’s already married to someone that is not Theseus.

He apparates away that night without telling Newt where he is. And decides to focus on his job and leave Newt to be happy with someone else.

Theseus wants to ignore it, but he knows every single one of his aurors notice his silent sorrow and his constant pain. Perhaps they can also hear as his heart breaks or how much he misses to have Newt in his arms.

Newt visits him quite often, but Theseus is always too busy, too tired to dance with him and although Newt seems to understand it, the auror knows he’s hurting his little brother.

Despite of being oblivious, Newt can notice when there’s something wrong and he knows Theseus is hurt and doesn’t want to tell him for some reason.

So the next time he visits his brother he doesn’t walks into his office, he storms in it, narrowing his eyes at him.

“What is it, little one?”

Instead of replying, Newt takes Theseus by the arm and helps him rise from his seat.

“Dance with me,” this time is not a question.

“I can’t,” Theseus mumbles, almost shaking. He puts his hands on Newt’s waist though.

“Why not?”

“Because I lov–I don’t want to dance with you on your wedding day!”

“What?”

“Please,” Theseus can’t stop the tears coming from his eyes. “Please don’t marry someone else because I’m in love with you.”

And then it clicks in Newt’s mind and he grins from ear to ear before taking his brother’s face in his hands and kissing it like he did to him many years ago.

“What if you dance with me on my wedding day as my groom?” Newt says and tries not to chuckle when Theseus’s eyes start glimmering with surprise and hope.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Newt presses their lips together. “Now dance with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	34. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about a fic (scamandercest or NRH) where a bunch of stuck up pruebloods try to impose their ideas of how a proper family should be? For example: they think Newt should give up his career & be a stay at home mom & “housewife/husband”, that Newt’s husband(s) should have better control over Newt & not allow him to travel or have his case & basement spaces for beasts, etc. And husband(s) get angry that these people think that Newt is essentially property they can command and stick up for Newt!

Newt doesn’t like to go to that kind of events, the majority of people in there are not friendly, but he knows Theseus needs to go because he’s part of the Ministry.

“It’ll be quick, little one,” he mumbles over Newt’s hair. “I’ll talk with them for a while and then we’ll dance and go back home to take care of our babies.”

The fact that Theseus has started to talk about Newt’s creatures as their babies makes him giggle happily every single time.

Newt has met the Minister before; he’s not sure he likes him, but he’s never been rude to him before. However he has company this time, a couple of witches and wizards that look like they belong to pureblood families.

The Minister introduces them and one of the witches recognizes him.

“You wrote that book about magical creatures, didn’t you, honey?” One of the wizards mumbles, looking intently at him.

Theseus, who’s a little bit possessive by nature, becomes tense. Newt takes his hand to calm him down.

“Yes, I work with magical creatures everyday,” Newt tells him, getting excited.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” One of the witches frowns.

Newt is about to answer, but gets interrupted by another one.

“Does that mean you travel a lot, doesn’t it? It doesn’t bother your husband?”

“You shouldn’t be doing that. Abandoning your husband like that, honey. A pretty thing like you should stay home,” the wizard grins, looking back at Theseus who’s already fuming. “Perhaps you should control your husband better, Mr. Scamander.”

“Newt is not something I can own!” Theseus growls, almost jumping at the man’s throat. “How could you say something like that? You are going to apologize to my husband right now!”

“There’s no need, Theseus…” Newt intertwines their fingers together, stopping him from getting near any of those people.

The Minister looks nervous and the witches and wizards seem to be panicking.

“This is an important event, please,” he mumbles. Newt’s not so sure what he’d do if Theseus punched any of the purebloods and since Newt doesn’t want his brother to get in trouble because of him, he leans closer and kisses him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s dance,” Newt smiles and Theseus can’t help but grin back at him. Although he follows him reluctantly.

“Little one, just let me curse one of them. Just one so they never talk about you like that again,” Theseus whines and Newt keeps kissing him, this time on the lips, to shut him up. It definitely works.

“I don’t care what they think about me,” he assures him. “I only care about what you think and I know you love me.”

“I do,” Theseus pulls him closer and presses his lips against his neck. “I love you so much.”

“We’re in public, ‘Seus,” Newt warns when he feels teeth against his skin.

“I thought you didn’t care about about what others think,” Theseus chuckles, knowing very well what he’s doing.

“Very funny,” Newt pushes him a little to look at him in the eye. “Even though I don’t, you’re gonna have to wait until we get home if you want to keep doing that.”

“Well… we can just go home now.”

“You promised me a dance.”

“I think you’re being purposely cruel, little one.”

“Not at all, I just love dancing with you,” Newt admits, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Theseus starts humming a song in Newt’s ear and they truly forget about everyone else and start enjoying themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
